Un gran plan
by Mznickwhite
Summary: A Edward y Bella se les ocurre una idea para juntar a Alice y Jasper pero todo se complica un poco...todos son humanos en esta historia...
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO INTENTABA ESCRIBIR OTRO CAP. SOBRE UN FIC QUE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR Y ME LLEGO ESTA IDEA ASI QUE SE ME OCUURIO SUBIRLA...Y VER SI ASI CDA QUE INTENTEESCRIBIR UN CAP PARA ESTE FIC SALGA UNA PARA MI OTRO FIC...ESPERO LES GUSTE ..**

**BESOOS**

**ATTE:Mznickwhite=D**

La gran idea

BELLA POV

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Edward y yo empezamos a salir y todo era sensacional, me encantaba cada minuto con el...también mi relación con su hermana se hacia mas cercana hasta podría decir que Alice era también mi hermana nos llevábamos mas que bien, también con Jasper el hermano gemelo de Rose había progresado y mi mejor logro en esos meses hasta con Rosaline mejoraba no se si porque se daba cuenta de que Edward era feliz o porque solo nos habíamos visto unas cuatro veces en estos meses ya que ella y su novio Emmett decidieron estudiar en el extranjero…

EN LA ESCUELA

Estábamos en el almuerzo cuando escuche a Jasper decir - CLARO QUE SI!!, mientras me sentaba junto Edward y de pronto sentí la curiosidad de saber a lo que refería

-Edward..de que habla Jasper??

-Esta discutiendo con Alice sobre como las técnicas de los hombres son mejores y siempre funcionan a la ahora de invitar a un chica a salir...-me dijo Edward apoyando todo lo que Jasper decía

-Ooo..vamos Alice tu sabes que es verdad- decía Jasper muy seguro de lo que decía

-Pss todavía no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Alice defendiendo su punto

-Ya se!-dijo Edward casi casi con un foquito prendido sobre su cabeza

-Que??-preguntamos todos

-Alice porque no, pones en práctica lo que tanto defiende..-dijo muy convencido

-A que te refieres??- le pregunte sacada de onda

-A lo que me refiero es, porque Alice no pone en práctica sus técnicas femeninas para que salga con niño, pero lo más importante es que tendrá un límite de tiempo como una semana a partir de mañana por ejemplo y nosotros le diremos con quien emplear esas técnicas..

-Me parece una gran idea-dijo Alice muy emocionada, todo lo contrario a Jasper

Esto no estaba pasando, todos sabíamos que entre Jasper y Alice había un chispa pero hasta el momento ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a dar el primer paso, por lo que se hizo doblemente raro que Edward propusiera algo así sabiendo lo que su amigo y su hermana sentían y la otra que Alice aceptara tan gustosamente, sin ninguna objeción.

-Espera-dijo Jasper un poco exaltado..entonces yo también merezco la oportunidad de probar mi punto no??

-Ehh..claro-dijo Edward, con una cara que expresaba plan fallido!..Plan B aparece, por lo que yo intervine y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Claro que Edward olvido decir que quien obtenga el primer paso podrá decidir si continua esto o no, sin ser necesario llegar a una cita con el pretendido- no se si estuvo bien ya arreglaríamos las reglas durante el proceso para evitar que ellos terminaran con alguien mas.

-Me parece bien Bella, Edward arreglen las reglas y todo lo necesario para empezar, mañana mismo- dijo Alice mientras se paraba y se encaminaba a la salida para ir a clase ya , ya habían tocado.

-Estaba nos vemos en la salida-dijo Jasper no muy emocionado mientras se encaminaba a su clase también


	2. Intentando arreglar las cosas

Intentando arreglar todo

Por suerte tenia clase con Edward y así me podría explicar porque había hecho eso y como le íbamos a hacer para que Alice o Jasper terminaran con la persona equivocada..

-Me podrias explicar que fue todo eso?!?!- le dije mientras tomábamos asiento

-Ehh, no lo se , mi plan sonaba también en mi cabeza-dijo angustiado

-Okey espero que le plan B también suene muy bien y funcione-dije

-OK, estaba pensando que si hablamos con Jasper y le decimos lo que le diga a Alice lo que siente por ella..-dijo no muy convencido

-No lo se, que tal si no se atreve o alice no le cree

-Bueno entonces hagamos que Alice pierda-dijo otra vez con su foquito imaginario prendido

-Aja se te olvida que Alice no es nada fea y que ella haría todo para ganar

-Ehh si pero Jasper tampoco es un ogro y si le damos una pareja que quiera con el, es posible que le gane a Alice, también le diremos que todo esto fue para que de una vez por todas le diga a Alice lo que siente, que te parece??

-Esta bien, y con quien los vamos a emparejar para que todo esto funcione??-pregunte

-Que te parece si lo hacemos al lazar, a la salida para que Alice no sospeche y ponemos solo nombre de personas no muy bonitas para ambos y así no habrá tentación para ninguno de los dos

-No, no creo que sea buena idea ya que si Alice le empieza a coquetear a un feo este se va emocionar y no va perder la oportunidad de invitarle a salir

-Tienes razón, entonces a quien escogemos??-pregunto

-Que te parece James, se cree mucho como para salir con niñas del instituto-dije muy segura sin imaginarme lo equivocada que estaba

-Perfecto, la próxima clase me toca con jasper así que le contare el plan-dijo

La clase se pasó volando y Edward se encamino a su clase para contarle cuanto antes el plan a Jasper ya que solo faltaba esa hora para la salida y el tenia que estar de acuerdo para que funcionara..se despidió de mí con un rápido beso y se fue.

EDWARD POV

Genial yo y mis súper ideas, sol a mi se me ocurrían y ahora estaba de cupido a doble cara por así decirlo…me encontré a Jasper antes de llegar al salón poco después de despedirme de Bella y le dije que tenia una idea para que todo esto se arreglara sin tener que perder una oportunidad con Alice.

-Déjame ver si lo entiendo, voy a tener que coquetear con una poco agraciada, mientras Alice tiene como objetivo a ese chango de James!!-dijo sacado de onda

-Exactamente, es la única manera de que todo esto funcione y si te das cuenta esta te pasa por no tener lo que se necesita para decirle lo que sientes a mi hermana, si no ustedes estarían de novios y no tenias esta problema, por un lado y por el otro también te pasa por adelantarte a mis planes..-dije

-Ahh si cual era ese magnifico plan-pregunto con sarcasmo

-Que Alice coqueteara contigo y así todo se daría poco a poco..

-Estaba bien, lo siento solo espero que este plan si funcione…

Y así esperamos a que la clase terminara para poner mi plan a funcionar

ALICE POV

La hora d la salida llego y después de dos clase meditando porque había dicho que si, me di cuenta de que la respuesta era Jasper, que lo había hecho inconcientemente para que se pusiera celoso y me dijera que no lo hiciera, pero sus neuronas no fueron lo suficientemente capaces como para hacerlo y en vez de eso el también se apunto por lo que decidí continuar sin pensar en las consecuencias…


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Estábamos en el estacionamiento repasando el plan en lo que Alice llegaba.

-Ok, entonces Jasper...le vas a tirar la onda a María ya que ella muere por ti desde la secundaria…

-Ok-contesto Jasper un poco nervioso

Y Alice ira por James, y como él cree que nadie lo merece, será imposible incluso para Alice que le haga caso-dijo Bella mientras buscaba a Alice entre la gente del estacionamiento.

-Perfecto y cuando María acepte mi invitación a salir termino con este tonto juego y…

-invitas a salir a Alice- dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo

-Ehh...bueno...ehh eso no se los prometo pero…

-Listos??- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa interrumpiendo a Jasper

-si claro bueno Alice a ti te toco James y a Jasper le toco María...

.o.O.o

APOV

Llegue a casa y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, no tenía tiempo para otra cosa más que para pensar en un plan y escoger el outfit perfecto para mañana y así poder ganar esto juego, no solo lo hacía para demostrar mi punto, sino también y tal vez más que nada darle celos a Jasper y ver si así se da cuenta de que yo estoy aquí y que lo quiero más que como amigo.

Después de revisar mi closet varias veces encontré el oufit perfecto, ahora solo necesitaba saber cuándo sería el mejor momento para hablar con James sin que me viera tan desesperada, entonces se me ocurrió que le hablaría a la hora del almuerzo, el sabría que existo pero no me vería tan desesperada por que estaría un poco distraído jugando como siempre con sus amigos football

JPOV

Esa tarde me fui a casa con Edward y Alice, y durante el viaje Alice no protesto es mas ni siquiera hablo lo cual se me hizo muy raro. Cuando llegamos ella dijo que no tenía hambre y se fue a su habitación, cuando terminamos de comer fuimos al cuarto de Edward y ahí fue cuando explote…

-no lo puedo creer, visto como se comporto ni siquiera se inmuto o protesto por quien le toco…es imposible…

-Tranquilo Jazz, solo esta actuando tal vez se siente preocupada por quien te toco tu bien sabes que Alice no soporta a María- dijo Edward mientras encendía su laptop

-bueno si tal vez tienes razón, y además no creo que James le haga caso…cierto?, porque ahora que lo pienso Alice no es nada fea al contrario y aunque tal vez yo no sepa de alguno ha de haber mucho niños que quieren con ella y eso me enoja de tan solo pensarlo..

-todo va a salir bien María desde hay así que agrégala y comienza a sacar ese lado seductor para que para el viernes todo esto este en el pasado

Genial ahora mi pesadilla esta por empezar no solo tengo que ver como Alice intenta conquistar a otro sino que yo tengo que coquetear con María.

o.O.o

BPOV

La mañana del día siguiente paso normal fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que todo cambio cuando Alice me pidió que la acompañara a la cancha para ver a James, y cuando me di cuenta de lo decidida que estaba en ganar esto decidí no dejarla sola ya que no podía permitir que progresara antes que Jasper, mientras nos acercábamos le pregunte

-Alice por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

-haciendo esto que no se nota Bella tengo que comenzar con algo si quiero ganar…

-no me refiero porque aceptaste esto

-ehh…pss, me molesta que Jasper y en cierta modo también Edward dudaran de que una mujer pueda traer loco a un chico, es por eso…

-segura??

-Claro!!, que pensabas??

-ehh…nada solo que .. mejor olvídalo.. no le podría decir ya que eso era entre Jasper y ella, además cuando me dijo porque lo hacía no se sentía nerviosa, al contrario estaba muy segura de lo que hace..

Al llegar a la cancha estaba James jugando como siempre, entonces le mande un mensaje a Edward para preguntarle cómo iba Jazz con María, porque a mirada de los chavos que jugaban con James y de él también, les podría asegurar que querían acercarse y no es para menos hoy Alice se veía muy linda claro y como tal no me podía arriesgar…

James POV

-Oigan chicos miren- dijo Alec viendo hacia las gradas

-Wow quienes son ehh??-dije viendo a la misma dirección que todos

-creo que es Swan la novia de Cullen y la hermana de este

-oOohh , la más bajita es novia de Cullen??-pregunto, tal vez era obvio era para mi gusto la mas linda

-no esa es la hermana, pero bueno mejor juguemos antes de se nos acaba el tiempo y tengamos que ir a clases

Genial, creo que hoy iba a ser un gran día, como era posible que no haya visto a esa hermosura de niña, ahora solo necesitaba una excusa para hablar con ella…

-James vamos lanza la pelota-me grito Alec sacándome de mi pensamiento todavía un poco distraído la avente solo que no me cuenta de hacia dónde, hasta que Alec les grito a las chicas que estaba platicando junto a la cancha CUIDADO!!!

Cuando me di cuenta aquí había noqueado mi pase, pensé que no era la mejor forma de empezar una conversación con una chica que te late…que onda, como estas?? Espero que bien, no te duele la cabeza por el golpe a por cierto soy James y me encantaría invitarte a salir, si claro!!. Así que solo corrí hacia ella para ver cómo estaba y de ahí pss veré que se me ocurre.

BPOV

No Alice, mejor espera a que acaben para hablar con él, siente y lo esperamos no falta mucho para que el receso acabe anda

-okey , tienes ra…y de pronto Alice cayo ya que algo la golpeo en la cabeza

-OMG, Alice estas bien, Alice vamos abre los ojos, Alice

-tranquila todo va a estar bien porque no la llevamos a la enfermería te parece-me dijo James muy preocupado

-ehh, si claro pero no sé si esta bien si la movemos, mejor hay que esperar a que traigan una camilla o algo

-si esta bien de hecho Alec ya fue a avisar asique no han de tardar

-Ok, creo que le voy a avisar a Edward para que nos alcance en la enfermería

EPOV

Jasper y yo estábamos en la cafetería progresando con María ya que ayer por el MSN el la invito a sentarse con nosotros para poder progresar y acabar con esto lo más raido posible, se podía ver que Jasper estaba un poco incomodo pss tenía cara de dolor, de pronto recibí un mensaje de Bella:

_Hola amor, oye estamos en las canchas, ya que Alice planea hablar con James, cuando puedas alcánzanos plizz esto no se ve bien...tq_

-ehh, quien era??-pregunto Jasper un poco desesperado

-Bella que esta en las canchas con Alice, le dijo para que se pusiera las pilas pero creo que paso lo contrario pues se puso serio y ahora si ya no decía nada, pero al parecer a María no le importaba solo le bastaba estar sentada con él, creo que a pesar de todo esto sería fácil

Mi celular empezó a sonar y por el tono supuse que era Bella entonces no dude en contestar

-Edward tienes que ir a la enfermaría de inmediato es urgente…

-Bella tranquila que paso?

-Alice

-que le paso, esta bien??…voy para allá

-que ocurre –pregunto Jasper preocupado

-Alice al parecer esta en la enfermería

-vamos, que espera me apresuro sin importarle dejar a María ahí

-ehh, lo siento, pero creo que jazz te hablara hoy en la tarde

-okey-contesto un poco sacada de onda

Al llegar a la enfermería estaba Bella recargado de un lado de la pared y James del otro

-qué paso?

-Alice y yo estábamos viendo jugar a los chico pero creo que nos acercamos de la cancha y de pronto cuando ya nos íbamos el balón la golpeo en la cabeza y cayo inconsciente, y no ha despertado desde entonces- dijo Bella a punto de llorar

-Hey tranquila todo va estar amor-la intente consolar

-Edward, es que no viste el golpe y…y luego con la sangre eso fue lo que me preocupa

-Que!!!...haber explicame eso

-Pss es que el golpe llego con mucha fuerza y pss creo que le provoco una pequeña abierta en la frente

-esto no puede estar pasando, sabes Edward todo esto es tu culpa-dijo Jasper a punto de perder lo estribos

-Jazz, eso lo hablamos luego-dije indicando que James estaba presente

-tienes razón, pero…

-Edward Cullen-interrumpió la enfermera a Jasper

-si

-tu hermana ya despertó y todo esta bien pero te recomiendo que llames a tus padres para que la lleven al hospital para un chequeo más profundo

-okey

-la podemos ver

- Si claro, adelante

-


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO ME PIDIERON UN CAMBIO DE REGLAS PARA QUE JASPER Y ALICE SE COQUETEEN MUTUAMENTE, Y SE ME OCURRIO UNA MANERA DE HACERLO ASI QUE ESTE ES COMO UN BORRADOR, ASIQ UE PORFAVOR DIGANME ATRAVES DE SUS REVIEWS SI LES PARECE O NO PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTA NUEVA IDEA O CON LA ORIGINAL… **

**Edward POV**

Entramos a la enfermería Bella, Jasper y yo; y nos acercamos a la camilla donde se encontraba Alice

-Hey, como te sientes- le dijo Bella menos preocupada

-un poco mareada, pero bien gracias…ahh y no crean que esta va hacer que me olvide de la apuesta

-pero Alice, yo creo que-comenzó Jasper per Alice lo interrumpió

-no Jasper en verdad lo quiero hacer, a ver Edward por favor dime quien me toco…

-Cómo??

-Si quien me toco para demostrar mi punto…

-Alice no lo recuerdas??-preguntaron Bella y Jasper

-Recordar qué??

-Pues que te toco…

-Jasper!-casi grite interrumpiendo a Bella

-QUÉ??-todos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Sip te toco Jasper y tú a él

-Pero… pero como, eso no es posible…

-Claro que si Alice, además tu estuviste de acuerdo cuando te lo dijimos y Jasper igual, hasta nos dijiste que te agradaba la idea ya que iba ser mucho mejor demostrar tu punto con él como ejemplo- dije esperando a que Bella y Jasper me siguieran la corriente

-Ohh, esta bien si tú lo dices- dijo Alice no muy segura

-Ahora por que no descansas mientras nosotros esperamos a nuestros papas para que te lleven a casa

-Si esta bien

Al salir de la enfermería Jasper y Bella me bombardearon de preguntas

-Que te pasa Edward estás loco, que vas a hacer si Alice se da cuenta de lo que hiciste?-me dijo Jasper un poco enojado

-No se va dar cuenta y si lo hace espero que ya estén junto para poder justificarme y salir ileso, no se dan cuenta de que esto es como yo lo tenía planeado

-Pero que vamos a hacer con María y con James?-pregunto Bella mientras nos alejábamos de la enfermería

-Bueno pues Alice no llego a hablar con James, así que no va ser un problema y María pues solo hay que decirle que…fue un… un malentendido y que Jasper lo siente mucho y ya

-Espero que no te equivoques Cullen-me dijo Jasper con seriedad

-Yo?!?!...para nada...

**Alice POV**

Poco después de que mi amigos se fueron alguien toco la puerta, y le permite pasar una parte de mi creía que era Jasper que venía a decirme que no necesitaba continuar con esto que me quería, pero ese sueño se hundo en mis pensamientos al ver que no era Jasper era…


	5. Chapter 5

**JAMES POV**

Bella y yo estábamos esperando afuera de la enfermería cuando de pronto llego Cullen y Hale, el segundo un poco histérico, estaban tan preocupados que no notaron mi presencia, cuando la enfermera salio le pidió a Cullen que les avisara a sus padres y luego entro junto con Bella y Hale. Espere hasta que salieran para poder entrar sin ningún problema esto era algo entre Alice y yo, así que me acerque y toque la puerta y cuando escuche que me daba permiso de entrar no lo dude, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es a pesar de la bandita en su frente y sus ojos eran hermosos eran azules pero a la vez como grises

-¿James, que haces aquí?

-bueno la verdad tengo varias razones jaja… ehh la primera es para ver como estas…la segunda quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso lo que me lleva a mi tercera razón, Alice en verdad me siento muy mal por lo que sucedió y bueno quería ver si es posible que aceptaras ir al cine o a tomar un café conmigo para compensarte…

-¿y nada mas por eso, verdad ?-me pregunto un poco nerviosa; okey esto me confundía un poco…estaba nerviosa porque le gustaba aunque fuera un poquito o por qué en verdad lo que acabo de hacer no tiene sentido alguno ya que técnicamente no nos conocemos y si en este momento esto hablando con ella es porque le abrí la frente

-bueno si, o sea técnicamente fue mi culpa lo que te paso y la verdad no se que hacer, eres la primera chica a la que mando a la enfermaría-genial esta desvariando, Alice tiene que ser una niña muy especial para ponerme así

-jeje, no te preocupes por eso te perdono que yo fui la que tuvo la culpa por no ver en donde estaba y acerca de tu tercera razón me encantaría pero con una condición

-¡¡si la que tu quieras!!

-como amigos

-si claro!-lo acepto eso me desanimo un poco pero se que era un buen comienzo- porque no me das tu teléfono para que durante la semana te hable y nos ponemos de acuerdo

-si esta bien, me prestas tu cel – se lo entregué grabo su numero y me despedí diciéndole que debía descansar

**ALICE POV**

No podía creer mi suerte como era posible que uno de los niños mas cotizados de la escuela se fijara aunque fuera un poco en mi…y Jasper…bueno èl creo que ya era un caso ni siquiera empezado

-creo que te dejo para que sigas descansando y te hablo en la semana para que nos pongamos de acuerdo va

-claro que si y gracias

-al contrario gracias a ti- y entonces hizo algo que no vi venir me **BESO!!**

**siento que este cortito pero estoy trabajando en otro capitulo que espero subir mañana a mas tardar el lunes ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice POV**

Me **BESO!!**

-James!!- grite mientras rápidamente me alejaba de el

-Alice lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención…no se qué…

-Esta bien no te preocupes, solo que no vuelva a pasar…

-En verdad lo siento mucho Alice…

-Si no te preocupes, ehh creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire- dije mientras me bajaba de la camilla con un poco de su ayuda, cosa que en lo personal y que me sintiera un poco mas mareada, no era el mismo sentimiento que sentía cuando estaba junto con Jasper pero de algún modo era lindo y eso me asustaba

-Si quieres te acompaño

-No, muchas gracias, pero creo que necesito estar sola, además creo que tú debes irte todavía tenemos clases y no me gustaría que te castigaran por mi culpa

-Pero como crees que te voy a dejar irte sola, te golpeaste la cabeza eso es muy peligroso, creo que mejor te deberías quedar aquí recostada y para que te sientas cómoda yo espero afuera hasta que lleguen tus amigos

-No, es que en verdad necesito tomar aire y…

-Solo te dejare salir de aquí si alguien te supervisa y por lo que veo yo soy el único asique tu decide

-Esta bien vamos pero me dejaras caminar por mi misma sin tu ayuda, estaba bien?

-Claro que si

**Jasper POV**

Mientras Edward y Bella esperaban a Carlise y a Esme en la entrada de la escuela, yo decidí ir con Alice para decirle lo que siento en realidad por ella y lo tonto que fui al aceptar este juego pero todo cambio cuando la vio con salir de la enfermería con James y de pronto este le agarro la mano…lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme para recordarle la apuesta a Alice, eso de alguna manera me daría tiempo para retenerla a mi lado y pueda sentir lo mismo que yo por ella, creo que esa era el lado bueno de todo esta que un 30% de mis probabilidades es que Alice me acepte más que como amigo

-Hey Alice…James

-Jasper- dijo Alice no sorprendida sino un poco incomoda

-Hale ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Bueno vine por Alice su hermano nos esta esperando a fuera para llevarla al hospital

-Uhh okey, bueno Alice te hablo en la semana para ponernos de acuerdo

-Ehh si claro, bye y gracias

-No hay problema…hasta luego Hale-se despidió James mmuy contento y no le quitaba la mirada a Alice

-Si claro…Alice nos vamos-le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba asi la entrda de la escuela

-Jazz…

-Dime

-Podemos hablar?

-Claro-le dije mientras nos deteníamos a unos metros de la puerta-de que quieres que hablemos?

-De la apuesta

-Ahh eso…que tiene? Quieres renunciar??-por favor di que si!

-no claro que no, es solo que es raro y quería ver que pensaba sobre esto

**Alice POV**

_-no claro que no, es solo que es raro y quería ver que pensaba sobre esto _

-en verdad quieres saber que pienso- me dijo con un tono serio pero eso no evitaba que las mariposas y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de mi cara, no muy buena idea

-sssi…si que no te lo acabo de decir

-yo pienso que…-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi

-qqu…que?

-pienso que deberíamos irnos ya…y sobre la apuesta todo esta bien esta seguro de que ganare

Si te acercas unos milímetros mas te aseguro que lo harias-pense pero luego dije lo primero que me vino a la mente

-En tus sueños Jazz…


	7. Chapter 7

**APOV**

Después de lo sucedido con Jasper todo paso demasiado normal, gracias a Edward logre convencer a Carlise que no me llevara al hospital que esta bien y que no necesitaba todo eso analices…

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me acosté en la cama y me puse a pensar en todo lo que habia pasado el día de hoy, y en buscar una forma para poder ganar la apuesta y hacer que Jasper sienta lo mismo que yo…

-Alice cariño despierta

-Ehh, que hora es?

-5:30 a.m. dormiste toda la tarde, vamos arréglate y baja a desayunar apuesto que tienes hambre

-Ahora que lo mencionas…

-OK te espero abajo

-Gracias mamá

Después de arreglarme baja a desayunar, cuando termine su para lavarme mis dientes y escuche como un coche se estacionaba mientras otro arrancaba, cuando me asome vi como el Volvo de Edward salía a de la casa…

-PERO QUE SE CREE!…- gritaba mientras corría hacia la puerta y de pronto ahí estaba con un pequeño osito de peluche blanco que decía "GET WELL" con un corazoncito

-Jasper…que??- comencé pero me interrumpió

-Lista para irnos

-Ehh, pero…no entiendo

-Jeje pues la verdad es que Edward quería un poco de tiempo a solas con Bella y bueno yo me ofrecí para llevarte y bueno aquí estoy…me dijo mientras me daba el peluche

-Gracias- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y en ese momento me di cuenta de que la mejor manera para ganar lo mas importante en este juego que es Jasper es demostrándole lo que podíamos tener y así fue como me di cuenta que el premio de esto no seria quien sabe coquetear mejor si no ganarme a Jasper


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUI ESTA EL CAP. 8 JEJE ESPERO LES GUSTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME AYUDARON CON MI ENSAYO ;P**

**ESTE CAP. VA DEDICADO A **Kahia-chan,naty268 ,Clauu,day-whitlock ,NatsuAlice-Quirky ,Deebbie... **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO**

**APOV**

El camino hacia la escuela fue de lo más divertido, fue como si solo estuviéramos él y yo en nuestro pequeño mundo y en verdad me gustaba esto, todo lo relacionado con Jasper me encantaba. Como me hacía sentir calmada, protegida y lo más raro amada pero no como lo haría Edward o un amigo, era algo m as fuerte entonces fue cuando me llego =) ¿será que él me quiere de la misma manera que yo al él? Y somos tan tímidos o tontos que no nos damos cuenta!?!?!

-Alice- Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos

-Ehh- fue lo único que pude articular.

-Ya llegamos- me dijo, cuando voltee me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Ahh, si claro jeje, gracias por traerme- dije mientras me desabrochaba mi cinturón y me dirigía a abrir mi puerta pero me detuvo diciéndome que esperara, y así lo hice mientras el salía del coche y corría a mi lado del coche para que el caballerosamente me abriera la puerta y me ayudara a salir, fue ahí cuando me dije que si quería ganarme a Jasper y a su corazón y sacarme de dudas sobre lo que en verdad siente por mi era el momento…

**JPOV**

Le abrí la puerta a Alice, estaba tan emocionado, me encantaba como m sentía cuando estaba con ella sin ningún problema, además de que me contagiaba su felicidad.

Pero cuando la ayude a salir sucedió algo inesperado pero maravilloso…

ME BESO!

Claro que por nuestra diferencia de estatura fue corto aunque fue suficiente para ahogarme en su maravilloso aroma a Fresia, pero yo quería…no necesitaba más de ella así que me agache un poco más para acortar la distancia y entrelace mis brazos en su cintura ella entendió lo que quería y entrelazo los suyos a mi cuello y unió sus labios con los míos, la levante ara poder profundizar el beso y cuando ya no podíamos mas por falta de aire nos separamos. La vi a los ojos y pude ver todo lo que sentía pero vi algo que me encanto amor… pero por mi??, Alice me AMA a MI??

**APOV**

El mejor beso de mi vida y en el momento en que el me correspondió me embriague con su aroma y se borraron todos mis dudas acerca de que sentía por mí.

Cuando acabo el beso nos miramos a los ojos y supe que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

-Wow- fue lo único que salió después de ese momento de silencio

-Si ehh, Alice… que..? por…

-Jasper- lo interrumpí no quería que arruinara el momento con alguna tontería

-Lo hice porque… te quiero y antes de que preguntes si esto tiene que ver con la apuesta, te digo que no es solo que…

Ahora fue él quien me interrumpió pero de la mejor manera, ya que me volvió a besar, esta vez fue más fácil y me sorprendí de lo bien que nos acoplamos, parecía como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, nada que ver con James, UGh, por qué pensaba en él en este el mejor momento de mi vida

-Hey- le reclame a Jasper por romper el beso, lo mire cuestionándolo… a caso él en verdad no me quería?

-Lo siento, es que sentí como que algo te disgusto o incomodo y …

-Ohh, no no no Jasper, no es eso, no es por ti es que estaba pensando en el beso que, me dio James y…- RAYOS!! Esta tan nerviosa y urgida por explicarle a Jasper lo que había sucedido que se me salió ese detallito, y claro que a Jasper no se le paso, se veía muy serio casi enojado.

-¿Perdón?

-Jasper fue algo sin importancia

-¿Cuándo?- lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y un poco estresado ya que paso una mano por sus rubios chinos

-A…Ayer en la enfermería, pero…

-Alice tranquila, sino significo nada para ti esta bien

-Jazz, en verdad no fue nada de hecho cuando toco la puerta le di permiso para entrar porque…

-¿Por qué, Alice?- me pregunto ahora viéndose herido, acaso pensaba que yo sentía algo por James?

-Pensé se que eras tú- le dije con todas sinceridad viéndolo a los ojos

-En serio?

-Sí, de hecho todo esto del a apuesta, pues lo hice para que de alguna manera me hicieras caso, no sabes cuánto te quiero y l verdad haría cualquier cosa por ti, por estar contigo, porque tal vez tu no lo sientes pero creo que eres mi otra mitad, tu de cierta forma me complementas y ahora estoy desvariando lo cual es muy vergonzoso, pero te lo tengo que decir- me quede mirándolo, buscando una respuesta en su rostro y vi que estaba en shock pero feliz

-Yo también- dijo seriamente

-Tú también qué?

-Yo también te quiero, es mas creo que te amo, Alice esto que siento es más grande de lo que tú o hasta yo me imagino y te quiero decir que no lo siento ni lo sentiré por nadie más

Y después de eso ya no supe que decir estaba en las nubes de la felicidad que me llenaba saber que Jazz, me QUERIA A MI…no no ME AMABA y yo a él

-Alice- Jasper me devolvió a la tierra

-Si

-Tal vez se apresurado, pero bueno llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo …

-¿Quiere ser mi…no- novia?

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- le conteste con una sonrisa

-Lo siento señorita- me contesto siguiéndome el juego

-Clara que Jazz- y con eso me arroje a sus brazos besándolo como si no hubiera mañana el me abrazo por la cintura y yo entrelace mis dedos en su cabello para profundizar el beso.

Después de varios besos así sonó el timbre y era momento de separarnos pero en realidad no quería

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Cómo?

- Quieres quedarte aquí o prefieres ir a dar un paseo me dijo mientras volvía a abrir la puerta del auto, sin pensarlo dos veces me subí y el se dirigió a su lado de la puerta para irnos, este era nuestro momento, después de disfrutarlo podrías enfrentarnos a todo lo demás…


	9. Chapter 9

**James POV**

Vi como Alice llegaba a la escuela, pero no me gusta nada con quien venía. Alice era especial, nunca me había gustado alguien ni mucho menos había querido a nadie como la quiero a ella y la verdad tampoco me gusta que me rechacen.

A lo que me lleva…

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Hale, que yo no?

-Bueno en primera el no habla solo- dijo una voz desconocido detrás de mí

-Y en segundo es un poco más alto, tiene unos chinos hermosos, y unos ojos entre azules y verdes que están para morirse y…

-Ya basta, 2 cosas… ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

-Soy María y quiero a Jasper

Hey esta tal María me puede ser muy útil…

**Edward POV**

Estaba en el descanso de 5 min. Platicando con Bella cuando me llego un mensaje de Jasper

_Hey Ed. Necesito un favor… podrías cubrir a Alice y a mi durante todo el día…y arreglar las cosas con María, gracias._

Si claro aquí esta Edwarcienta para servirte pensé mientras le decía a Bella que hoy no podría almorzar con ella pues tenía que arreglar las cosas con María.

-Claro, no hay problema amor, pero hoy vas a mi casa, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si

Y así la acompañe hasta su siguiente clase…

AHORA DEL ALMUERZO

Me dirigí a la mesa de María entre más rápido a cabe con esto mejor para mí y Jasper.

-María podemos hablar

-Si claro

-Edward, ¿Dónde está Jazz?

-Tuvo una emergencia y no se pudo quedar, y no creo que le agrade que le digas Jazz, es un poco especial con eso…

-Oh lo siente, es que sabes que es raro…

-¿Qué?

-Que si lo vi salir con prisa pero no parecía una emergencia, de hecho, se veía muy feliz… con OTRA!

-Bueno si sabes que mi hermana se lastimo- asintió y yo continúe- pues lo que pasa es que…- como le digo que Jazz ya no la quiere que es mas nunca la quiso y toso era una tonta apuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Que ella es su novia desde hace mucho tiempo y pues ayer se pelearon muy feo y no fue por mala onda, pero él estaba muy mal así que como eres una niña muy linda pues se acerco a ti para que lo ayudaras sabes y entonces paso lo del accidente y pues ya sabes…

**María POV**

El creo que tenía 5 años, como me voy a creer esa tontería, claro que sabía que Jasper no tiene novia desde hace mucho tiempo , pero para que mi plan funcione le tenía que seguir el juego…

-oh, ya veo, creo que … bueno le puedes decir que aquí me tiene como amiga para cuando me necesite…

**Edward POV**

-Claro que sí, bueno me tengo que ir

-Okey, bye y me saludas a Jasper y le dices a su _novia_ que espero que se sienta mejor

-Okey, bye

Y salí volando en busca de Bella para contarle lo que paso y poder pasar al menos un tiempo con ella.

**SIENTO QUE EL CAPITULO SEA CORTO PERO LA VERDAD ESTE NO ERA MI PLAN PARA ESTE CAP. SEGÚN YO ERA LA CITA DE ALICE Y JAZZ, PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA QUE ESTE BIEN(ASI QUE ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS ), PERO NO PODIA DEJARLOS SIN SABER QUE PASA ALREDEDOR DE ELLOS…**

**TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER POR LEER, X SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS N VERDAD GRACIAS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jasper POV**

Al salir del colegio decidí llevar a Alice a tomar algo, la verdad era muy temprano y pues no había mucho que hacer.

"¿Qué quieres de tomar?" le pregunte.

"Un capuchino, por favor"

"Okey, ahora regreso," minutos después me dirigí a la mesa que Alice había escogido.

"Aquí tienes,"

"Gracias,"

"Bueno primero que nada quiero decirte que esta no cuenta como nuestra primer cita,"

"Jazz está bien, no importa lo importante es que estoy contigo," dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus mejilla se sonrojaban un poco.

"Es bueno saber que disfrutas de mi compañía tanto como yo de la tuya, pero en realidad me gustaría que nuestra primer cita sea más que esto, más especial."

"Está bien, que te parece hoy a las 7:00 p.m."

"Perfecto." No estaba preocupado, porque ya tenía planeada nuestra cita, solo espero que si le guste.

"¿Alice?"

"¿Si?" contesto después de tomar un poco de su café.

"Cuando James te beso, ¿sentiste algo?" pregunte, se que era una tontería pero en verdad tenía que saber.

"No, le faltaba algo," contesto sinceramente.

"¿Qué?"

"Esto," y en ese momento puso sus labios sobre los míos, claro que le correspondí y mientras ella lo profundizaba abrazando mi cuello, yo entrelazaba mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

Hasta que llego el momento de respirar, fue cuando nos separamos pero no completamente, agarre su cara entre mis manos y recargue mi frente en la suya.

"WOW" fue lo primero que dijo. "Jasper, tú me haces sentir eso y mucho mas, tu eres el único chavo que hace que mi corazón vaya a mil por hora y se detenga al mismo tiempo, nadie más, y no solo con un beso, sino con la forma en que me miras, me abrazas, sonríes, hasta cuando me hablas," dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"Alice, lo siento, es que el solo hecho de pensar que… que alguien más te de un beso, o te acaricie…me enoja un poco,"

"Jeje, sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta cómo te miran las niñas, como la de allá," dijo señalado a la chava que se encontraba en la caja…

"¿Qué ocurre con ella?"

"¿No viste como te vio desde el momento en que entraste o como vio tu trasero mientras te alejabas de la caja?"

Ahora fue mi momento de reír. "La verdad no estaba muy ocupado viendo a una niña hermosísima…" conteste.

"Ahh si, ¿y cómo es esa niña?" me dijo con un tono de juego.

"Bueno es pequeña, como un duendecillo y tienes los ojos azules más hermosos que haya visto y cabello negro que está peinado en diferentes direcciones,"

"Se escucha guapa,"

"Lo es, y me trae como un loco,"

"¿Y ella está loca por ti?"

"Eso espero, porque si lo estas ¿verdad?"

"Como no tienes idea," me dijo y volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, DIOS no me canso de besarla es maravilloso.

Así nos pasamos toda la mañana entre beso y beso y platicando, me encantaba platicar con ella, era mi mejor amiga ya que me entendía; creo que era la primera chica con la que salía que le importaba lo que pensaba y sentía, no solo por interés. Y estaba por lo que soy no por cómo me veo o por el dinero.

* * *

Alice POV

Después de pasar toda la mañana platicando con Jazz, me llevo a casa y me dijo que nos veíamos a las 7:00 en punto, le di un beso de despedida y me fui a mi habitación estaba en mi gran dilema de ¿Qué me pondré?, y fue cuando recordé que no le había preguntado a Jazz que haríamos; como no sabía opte por unos jeans azul marino unos flats blancos y una blusa blanca con cuello "V", era casual y me quedaba muy bien.

Luego me di un baño me arregle el pelo y mi maquillaje y vi que aun había tiempo, así que decidí llamarle a Bella para contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

"_hola" _

"Hola Bella, como tazz??"

_"Muy bien, Alice, y tú, ¿cómo va tu golpe?"_ la verdad ya ni me acordaba-pensé mientras me tocaba la frente.

"muy bien gracias, ya no siento nada, ¿Qué crees?" dije emocionada mientras daba unos brinquitos por mi cuarto.

_"Por favor, no me digas que estas planeando otro viaje de compra, apenas fuimos el fin pasado y no creo que en mi closet quepa mas ropa,"_ dijo muy rápido.

"No Bella no es eso, y para arreglar tu problema de espacio tal vez le diga a Edward que te arme un closet más espacioso..." y a continuar cuando se escucho como alguien le quitaba el teléfono a Bella.

_"Alice,"_ dijo mi hermano un poco molesto. "esta es la primera vez en una semana que puedo estar con Bella a solas te agradecería que por favor cuelgues y le hables luego,"

"Ahh, ahora tengo que hacer cita para hablar con mi mejor amiga," dije haciéndome la indignada.

_"No, solo te pido que me des un tiempo a solas con ella,"_ y comenzó a decir un montón de cosas sobre que entendía que Bella era mi mejor amiga, peor que también era su novia, blah blah blah, mientras rodaba los ojos y fingía escucharlo le eche un vistazo al reloj y me di cuenta de que Jasper estaría aquí en unos 10 minutos y me tenía que terminar de arreglar me tenía que ver hermosa.

"Sabes Edward tienes razón, pasa este momento con Bella y yo lo iré a pasar con mi NOVIO," dije

_"Espera Novio, que cuando, Alice de que estás hablando,"_ dijo sacadisimo de onda, jeje se lo merece por acaparar a mi mejor amiga.

"Nada eso se lo iba a contar a Bella pero te metiste y no me dejaste, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, claro después que se lo cuente a Bella,"

"Adiós, dile a Bella que le mando un beso y que nos vemos mañana," dije.

_"Adiós Alice, suerte,"_ escuche gritar a Bella.

"Gracias, Bye." y colgué.

Me termine de arreglar y justo cuando me estaba poniendo mi perfume sonó el timbre, me asome y vi el auto de Jazz estacionado, me puse mi perfume rapidísimo y baje las escalares rápido pero no corriendo.

No quiera un momento Bella y hacer el oso afrente de Jazz.

"Woow, te ves hermosa," dijo mientras me entregaba un ramo de gerberas de diferentes colores, al tomarlo en mis manos me di cuenta de que cada color en ellas era de los cuales yo aclamaba eran mis colores favoritos...

"Ohh! Jazz, están hermosas, gracias, no te hubieras molestado," dije dándole un pequeño beso en la mandíbula, ya que era hasta donde yo llegaba.

"No fue una molestia," me contesto dandome una sonrisa que hizo que mis piernas se hicieran gelatina.

"Ehh, las pondré en agua y nos vamos, ok," dije caminando hacia la cocina.

"Ohh, que hermosas, flores Alice," dijo mi mamá, mientras me pasaba un jarrón para ponerlas.

"Si lo se están hermosas,"

"Sabes por qué no ustedes se van y yo las pongo en agua y les doy el trato para que duren más," dijo mi madre viéndonos con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien, se que las dejo en buenas manos, nos vemos mamá," dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Adiós, y por favor no lleguen muy tarde," dije mientras salíamos de la cocina hacia la puerta.

* * *

Cuando nos subimos al coche no te una cesta de picnic en el asiento trasero.

"¿Jazz, a donde vamos?" pregunte.

"Recuerdas dónde fue la primera vez que nos conocimos," me dijo mirándome un segundo para después regresar su mirada al auto.

"Si, como no me voy a acordar," dije recordando.

**Flashback (estará contado en tercera persona.)**

_La pequeña Alice de 6 años, estaba en el parque intentando subir a un columpio, pero dado el caso que era muy pequeña no solo en edad si no también en estatura, no lo lograba. _

_Cuando de pronto se le ocurrió saltar para poder alcanzar pero lo único que sucedió fue que le columpio se movía y se cayó raspándose su rodillita, empezó a llorar y buscar a su hermano para que la ayudara, pero no lo encontró cosa que a hizo llorar a un mas._

_"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto una voz con un acento raro._

_"Me caí y no encuentro a mi hermano," dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero._

_Que linda se ve pensó el pequeño Jasper de 7 años._

_"Soy Jasper," dijo tendiéndole la mano, como su mamá le había enseñado._

_"Alice," dijo ella agarrando su mano._

_"Ven yo te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tu hermano," y así fue como comenzaron a platicar de todo como el porqué el acento chistoso de Jasper, que tenía una hermana melliza y ella que sobre sus dos hermanos y como le encantaría ser más alta para subir a los columpios._

"Si jaja, mira tú desea se cumplió, ya puedes alcanzar los columpio," dijo Jasper entre risas.

"Si, jaja, ríete, ahora desearía poder alcanzar los estantes de la cocina, sin tener que brincar," dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Hey, no es malo ser pequeña, a mi me gusta que sea así,"

"Mira quién habla, el poste de casi dos metros, por eso me veo chiquita,"

"1.85, nada más" jaja como si fuera poquito eso quiere decir que es 30 cm más alto que yo.

"Ya llegamos, dijo estacionándose," wow el parque no ha cambiado mucho, solo hay unos cuanto juegos nuevos.

"¿Lista?" pregunto abriéndome la puerta.

"Claro,"

Caminamos hasta donde se encontraba la zona de picnics y nos instalamos.

* * *

"La cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias Jazz"

"De nada, dale las gracias a Bella que hace ya un tiempo me enseño como cocinar,"

"Jaja, ¿y eso?"

"Bueno, recuerdas esa vez que mis padres fueron a visitar a Rose," asentí. "Ya estaba harto de comer comida rápida, asique empecé a ir a casa de Bella, y un día me dijo que me quería mucho pero que tendría que aprender a cocinar, le dije que si solo con la condición de que ella me enseñara, y después de varias lasañas quemas aquí esta el resultado,"

"Bendita sea Bella," dije tomando un poco de agua.

"¿Quieres bailar?" pregunto de repente.

"Me encantaría, pero con qué música,"

"Espera," y fue corriendo al auto cuando regreso, traía una bocina con un Ipod.

"Wow, pensaste en todo," dije sorprendida.

"Lo mejor para mi princesa," me dijo ayudándome a levantarme para comenzar a bailar.

Cuando puso la canción no puede evitar sonreír.

As long as you love me

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby

I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me

Después de que la canción termino, bailamos una mas y nos acostamos en la manta que trajo a ver las estrellas y platicar de todo y de nada, ya que los silencios no eran incómodos entre nosotros.

* * *

**Hey estoy de vuelta jeje, siento muchisimo la tardanza pero mi musa su fue y pues estuvo un poco complicado, pero ya al fin lo consegui, espero que le guste mucho y lo demuestren con muchos reviews =) **

**Quiero agradecerle a dancingwiththecullens18 por darme la idea, a todos los que leen y no dejan review pero la leen ;D, por agregarme a sus fav. como historia y como autor, y por las alertas.**

**AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

day-whitlock

Deebbie

NatsuAlice-Quirky

Kahia-chan

Clauu

crazy-by-twilight

karenc28

-Steph-Midnight-

dancingwiththecullens18

meylokita

andrea potter-black

**POR SUS REVIEWS =) HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	11. Todo coincide

**Todo coincide.**

Estaba soñando cuando un ruido extraño a mi sueño me despertó, al principio pensé que era mi despertador pero luego reconocí el tono era mi celular y lo peor era Edward.

"Si," dije adormilada y con un bostezo.

"¿Alice!, oh dios, esta bien? ¿En donde estas?" dijo un poco menos preocupado.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunte tirándolo de a loco.

"A que son las nueve de la mañana y tu no has llegado a casa,"

¿Uhh?

"Al, ¿estas bien?"

"No Edward, no lo estoy, no te das cuenta de que no estoy en casa, mis padres van a matarme y a Jazz también.

"¿¡Espera pasaste la noche con Jasper!?" dijo y se muy bien de que quería matar a alguien y ese alguien seria Jazz.

"Si pero no como tu lo piensas," dije. "¿Edward que voy a hacer?" dije al borde del pánico.

"Bueno si regresas a ahora no habrá problema, porque les dije que habías salido a comprar algo, pero eso fue como…" hubo un pequeño silencio y supe que estaba checando el reloj. "Una hora."

"Ok, gracias," estaba punto de colgar cuando recordé. "Espera que compro, no me puedo ir una hora y regresar sin algo."

"Claro y mucho menos tu." Dijo con tono de burla.

"Jaja, que gracioso," dije con sarcasmo.

"Si lo se, no se deberías ir a la tienda mas cercana y comprar… lo que sea se tu."

"¡Gran idea! Ed, creo que esta mañana estas lucido, pero hay otro problema ¿y mi ropa?" dije sintiéndome sumamente aliviada.

"Te espero en la entrada de la cada con un cambio"

"Muchas gracias, te debo miles,"

'Para eso son los hermanos Alice, se que tu harías lo mismo por mi."

"Por supuesto,"

"Okey, Bye."

"Adiós."

Cuando me di la vuelta vi que Jazz también estaba levantado y de seguro también hablo por teléfono ya que lo estaba guardando.

"¿Lo siento te levante?"

"No el grito de Edward lo hizo," dijo riendo por mi expresión, a poco mi hermano había gritado tan fuerte. "Mi teléfono también sonó."

"Ok."

"Creo que ahora si te tengo que llevar a casa" dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Lo se," dije igual de triste. "Pero tal vez mas tarde puedas venir a ver una película. Y Ed puede invitar a Bella para que no sospechen" Propuse.

"No puedo hoy, lo siento, es que tengo que ir a Port Angeles."

"Esta bien," dije intentando no demostrar mi decepción. Y además debo de aceptar que el no es solo mío y que tiene vida.

"Tal vez pueda ir mas tarde, pero por tu ventana," dijo nervioso y sobándose la nuca.

Eso me levanto el ánimo.

"Me encantaría." Y le di un piquito.

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa Edward me estaba esperando como lo había prometido, nos encaminamos a la casa y al llegar actuamos como si nada.

"¿A dónde creen que van?" dijo una voz desde la cocina.

"Vengan," se escucho la otra.

"¿Si?" dijimos al mismo tiempo Ed y yo.

"Alice, ¿me podrías decir, en donde estabas?" dijo mama con tono y cara seria.

"Y tu Edward ¿Por qué nos mentiste?"

* * *

Después de 20 minutos de reproches y sermones nos castigaron por dos semanas, a Ed sin celular por usarlo para continuar su mentira y a mí sin salir por no llegar cuando lo hago. La verdad no fue tan malo Jazz podía venir y Edward di podía salir así que sobreviviremos.

Durante la noche recibí un mensaje de Jazz diciéndome que no podría venir pero que tenia una sorpresa para mi y me la daría mañana.

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando escuche el auto de jazz estacionarse, salí corriendo a recibirlo y me di cuenta de cual era mi sorpresa eran Emmett y Rose.

Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas y lo mejor de todo es que ellos se quedarían aquí un tiempo mientras los papas de Jazz y rose se iban de viaje; con razón Jazz no esta castigado.

* * *

Hoy era un viernes común y corriente solo que había una gran diferencia bueno 2 Jazz ya era mi novio y ya no estaba castigada; en estos momentos estaba con Bella y Rose en el centro comercial, y los chicos estaban en casa jugando videojuegos,.

Estábamos buscando unos vestidos pues la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres iba a ser pronto y lo festejarían en grande.

Estaba en el vestidor cuando escuche la voz mas desagradable, María estaba hablando con Netti, y aunque solo escuche una parte de la conversación no era tan difícil saber de quien se trataba y que había ocurrido.

"¿Pero que no anda con Alice?"

"Es solo por una apuesta que hizo con Edward; créeme, de hecho hace poco estuvimos en Port Angeles todo el día. Últimamente nos vemos en mi casa, porque su hermana esta aquí pero muy pronto todo cambiara…"

No lo podía creer, pero luego de pensarlo un poco todo coincidía. Como me pudiste hacer esto Jasper, pensé mientras una lágrima se me salía.

* * *

**Hola!! se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y lo siente pero como saben tengo otros 2 fics en este momento por lo que decide hacer un ahorario al cual intentare apegarme lo mas que puedan aqui se los dejo y tambien estara en mi perfil.**

**El primer fin de semana de cada mes sera: Deep South y Wimbledon.**

**El segundo fin sera: Deep South.**

**El tercer fin: Deep South y Un Gran Plan.**

**El Cuarto: Deep South y el fic que tenga mas reviews de entre Wimbledon y Un Gran Plan.**

**Espero les guste y si tiene alguna otra sugerencia diganme para ver como lo podemos arreglar.**

**Muchas Gracias por leer.**

**Mznickwhite**


	12. Tomando desiciones?

**Tomando desciones?**

**JPOV**

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que Alice y yo nos quedamos dormidos en el parque y que a castigaron. Y aunque últimamente esta un poco distante pero todo eso cambiara cuando le de el regalo que le quiero dar desde hace mucho tiempo y por lo que le voy a decir. Hoy será el día en la fiesta de sus padres.

"Jazz, ¿Puedo pasar?" mi madre Lilian pregunto asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

"Claro"

Entro y se sentó en la cama invitándome a acompañarla, termine de abrochar mi cinturón y lo hice.

"¿Hoy se lo darás?" pregunto con una sonrisa que le iluminaba su hermoso rostro, he ahí la razón de la belleza envidiable de Rose.

"Si" contestes con una gran sonrisa. "Aunque estoy un poco nerviosa, es que ella es… ella es la ideal, mama."

"Si lo se, nunca te había visto tan feliz; y también quiero que sepas que te apoyo y se necesitas algo aquí estoy."

"Si lo se, gracias. Te quiero." Dije mientras la abrazaba.

"Y yo a ti, tu sabes que tu y tu hermana son lo mejor que tu padre me pudo haber regalado y que daría todo por ustedes. Y me da mucho gusto que como yo hayan encontrado a su otra mitad." Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Por qué nadie me dijo que había reunión familiar en el cuarto de Jasper?" pregunto Rose desde el marco de la puerta.

"No te preocupes princesa, que a mi tampoco me invitaron." Dijo mi padre abrazándola intentando sonar sentido.

"Vamos, no empiecen," dijo mi mama en broma. "Mejor vámonos, si no llegaremos tarde."

"Esta bien," dije mientras me aseguraba de que la caja estuviera en mi bolsillo.

* * *

**APOV**

Me termine de arreglar, intentando tapar las ojeras que me salieron por no dormir últimamente, pues lo que sucedía con Jazz era demasiado si cerraba los ojos los imaginaba juntos, si me besaba me preguntaba si estaría pensando en ella, pero esto terminaría hoy la verdad no podía mas con esto y lo amo demasiado como para retenerlo a mi lado sin que sea feliz y tenga que serlo a escondidas, es mejor que deje las cosas en paz.

La fiesta dentro de lo cabe estaba súper bien, llego un momento en el que pensé que todo era mi imaginación hasta que llego María, no se como se atrevió a venir pero bueno todo cambio pues Jazz se puso nervioso.

"Me regalas un minuto," el susurro de Jazz me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Te regalaría mi vida_-pensé.

"Claro," dije en voz baja.

Subimos a mi habitación y note como María me fulminaba con la mirada, pero no me importo pues después de esta noche el será suyo completamente, sin que yo le estorbe.

"Al-"Jasper comenzó pero lo interrumpí con un beso, pero no era como los demás estaba lleno de amor y pasión, por lo menos de mi parte, me separe cuando sentí que me faltaba el aire.

"Alice, yo…tengo que decirte algo" ¡Oh no! me va a decir que no me quiere y que prefiere estar con María.

"Yo también," dije de la nada.

Me miro confundido pero me alentó a ser la primera, cosa que hice era ahora o nunca.

"Yo…ya no quiero estar contigo," creo que lo dije muy rápido, por lo que pensé que no me había entendido.

"¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?, no te entiendo" su cara era una mezcla de dolor y enojo, pero sobretodo enojo, tal vez el quería ser el que terminara las cosas para que no se viera mal pero le estaba haciendo un favor.

"Es por James, ¿verdad?" por un momento no supe como reaccionar a eso, como pensaba que James iba a ser la razón por la que dejaría ir al amor de mi vida, pero por otro lado seria lo mejor pues no pediría muchas explicaciones.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Si," dijo con tanta confianza que casi me fue imposible no creerle, y la única parte que no quería creerle era mi corazón que al parecer esta mal.

"Yo creí que era yo al que tu querías…" dije secamente.

"Y te quiero, pero me di cuenta de que es mas como una amistad casi hermandad, ¿sabes?"

"A James ¿lo amas?" pregunte viéndola directamente a los ojos.

No me contesto y tome su silencio como un si. Salí de la habitación con una cara de pocos amigos y sin decir nada me dirigí hacia la salida escuche como me llamaban, pero ninguna era la voz de Alice.

Al llegar a mi coche, me encontré con la persona que menos me esperaba y con la que en algún momento menos quería estar, pero ahora en este mismo instante no se me hacia incomodo.

"¿Te puedo acompañar?"

"Súbete" fue lo único que dije mientras me subía del lado del conductor.


	13. Positivo

**JPOV**

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que Alice yo cortamos y hace 2 que técnicamente ando con María, si se que eso no esta bien pero si no lo hubiera hecho no podría estar aquí en este momento.

Alice ya sale con James aunque Edward me repita lo contrario que son solo amigos, como pueden ser amigos cuando el la ve de esa manera, y la toca y ok, mejor cambiemos de tema.

Como el del día de hoy ya que Rose y Emmett regresan a casa a pasar sus largas vacaciones con nosotros, y anunciar su compromiso, mama esta mas que contenta y les hará una fiesta de e bienvenida, lo malo es que vendrá Alice con _James _y no se si pueda soportarlo.

"Jazz cariño, podrías ir al supermercado y comprar lo que esta en la lista, por favor." Dijo mama sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella sabe que troné con Alice y lo mucho que me dolió pero no sabe porque no quiero que haya más problemas y ha hecho de todo para que me sientas mejor. Sabe que la sigo amando con todo lo que tengo.

"Oh, cariño ¿vendrá María?" si a mi mama no le agrada para nada María pero la soporta porque sabe que es como mi salvavidas.

"Si"

"Esta bien, vamos cariño apresúrate, no queremos que nada falte cuando tu hermana y Emmett lleguen."

Cuando llegue al supermercado todo iba perfecto, hasta que vi a Alice entrar como un rayo, la seguí tal vez si comenzamos a platicar un poco por lo menos sea de nuevo mi amiga por ella dijo esa noche que me quería como un hermano, solo que yo no quería eso, pero algo era algo.

Cuando vi que compro me lamente de haberla seguido.

* * *

**?POV**

"Que hago si es positivo, soy muy joven para tener un bebe."

"Tranquilízate, no creo que sea positivo si se cuidaron."

"Si, pero que tal si algo no salió como esperábamos."

"Bueno nada mas nos queda esperar, dos minutos de hecho."

2 min. Después.

"¿Y bien?"

"Lo siento mucho…"

Ahí fue cuando lo vi todo negro.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nadie dijo que fuera facil.**

**JPOV**

Estábamos todos listos esperando a que Rose y Emmett llegaran, así que me serví un trago y me recargue en una de las paredes de la sala a esperar a que lo hicieran, mientras hacia eso me di cuenta de que Alice también estaba aquí pero estaba sola, eso es raro james no se le despega ni un minuto es como si fuera a desaparecer si lo hacia, o tal vez me leyó la mente y piensa que en cualquier momento la secuestrare y me la llevare lejos de todo esto.

No se como pero de repente estaba en frente de Alice, quien me miraba con un poco de duda.

"Hola," dije. Sin convicción.

"Hola," dijo casi como un susurro.

"¿Y James?"

"No lo se." Dijo sin importancia, eso me sorprendió. Y a decir algo cuando un grito me interrumpió. Eso tiende a sucederme muy a menudo y no me esta agrandando.

"No…no…no puede ser mi bebe," dijo mi mama desde el piso en que estaba sentada en la cocina, mi padre hablaba por teléfono y caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso por como pasa su mano por su cabello.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunte arrodillándome a lado de mi mama.

"Tu hermana… accidente…hospital…" fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera me di cuenta de que Alice no estaba, pero en este momento no sabia que hacer tenia que estar con mi mama estaba muy mal y mi papa estaba ido. Carlisle estaba adentro pasando de un quirófano a otro ya que Emmett también necesitaba cirugía pero no le permitieron operar a ninguno por políticas del hospital al tener una relación con el paciente pero eso no lo detuvo y decidió solo observa.

Cuando mi mama se tranquilizo un poco volví a buscar a Alice con la mirada pero no la encontré, Edward se acerco y comenzó a hablar.

"¿Cómo estas?" pregunto una vez que se sentó a mi lado.

"Estoy, no se…"

"Te entiendo, pero todo saldrá bien, son unos luchones y lo sabes, todos lo sabemos." Dijo intentando confortarme y se que a si mismo también.

"Si lo se." Dije respirando hondo. "¿Y…?" no sabia como preguntar.

"Alice esta en la azotea, no quiere ver a nadie y ya sabes que no le gustan los hospitales,"

"Sabes que hay veces en las que pienso que puede leer mentes o soy demasiado predecible."

"Creo que un poco de ambas," dijo riendo. "Y te puedo asegurar que tu controlas las emociones por que me has ayudado a calmarme."

"Muy chistoso, voy a buscarla," me estaba levantando cuando vi entrar a María. _Genial._

"Yo te cubro."

"Lo vez lees mentes."

"Mas bien gestos, anda ve."

"Gracias."

* * *

Cuando llegue a la azotea ahí estaba. Alice se veía tan indefensa como un muñeca de porcelana pero algo en ella no estaba bien…

_Si que no es tuya._

Bueno eso es aparte. Me conteste a mi mismo. Esto va muy bien ahora hablo solo.

Pero bueno volviendo a Alice parecía estar rota. Y eso me dolía.

_Duh su hermano esta en hospital porque tuvo una gran accidente al igual que una de sus mejores amigas._

Me acerque y la abrace me sorprendí al ver que no se negaba, tal vez piensa que soy James.

"Promete que estarán bien." Dijo sollozando. "No puedo perderlos a ellos también." De que habla ¿a quien perdió?

"Shh, esta bien cariño no te puedo prometer que lo estarán pues tal vez te mentiría pero eso espero." Me moví un poco para acomodarme y fue cuando Alice se aferro a mí.

"No me dejes por favor." Dije aferrándose más a mí.

"No iré a ningún lado mientras tu me quieras aquí, me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario, pero por favor deja de llorar, no sabes lo que me duele verte así, hare lo que quieras te traigo a James si es necesario."

"No, quiero estar aquí contigo." La mire a los ojos y vi algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, _amor_. No podía quitar mi mirada de ella era como si mis ojos y mi mente quisieran congelar este momento para siempre pues se que no duraría demasiada ella ya no era mía. "Pero… si quieres ir con María lo enti…"

"Demonios Alice, sabes que yo a la única que quiero es a ti ¿porque me alejas?" Dije con frustración y enojo. Lo que provoco que la soltara y me alejar de ella.

"Pero aun así andas con ella."

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? Primero me dejas por James…y créeme que verte con el no es nada fácil y lo intente pero no puede mas y ella me apoyo y sirve de vez en cuando." Dije pasando una mano por mi pelo.

"Yo no te deje por James." Sentencio.

"Claro que si, y para probarlo esta que van a tener un bebe juntos, un bebe que debió ser _nuestro,_ lo entiendes _nuestro_." Dije aun más enojado pero a la vez dolido.

"Pero eso no es lo que me molesta, me molesta el hecho de que me hayas dicho que me amabas solo por un maldito juego, sabiendo que yo en verdad lo hago sinceramente te amo a pesar de todo y de todos y…" sus labios no me dejaron terminar me empezó a besar como nunca lo había hecho y después del cielo en que estaba me dio un cachetada.

"Pero…" vio mi cara de confusión porque empezó a hablar.

"El beso fue para probarte _que yo si te amo_ y la chateada por ser tan estúpido e hipócrita."

"¿Hipócrita?"

"Si por que tu fuiste el que…" comenzó pero se callo en cuanto nuestros celulares empezaron a sonar y otra vez con la interrupciones.

"Hablaremos luego, quiero ir a ver a mi hermano."

"Alice…"

Pero ella ya iba saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

**APOV**

Después de hablar con Jasper estaba tan agitada.

_Embarazada._

_James._

_Te amo._

_Tú me dejaste._

_Maldito juego._

Eran el tipo de palabras que me bombardeaban. Entre a la habitación de Emmett, parecía estar dormido así que solo me senté a su lado y lo mire, tenia unos cuantos moretones y una y la nariz rota pero de ahí en fuera creo que todo se encontraba bien bueno si hablamos de la cara.

"¿Cómo estas?" pregunto de la nada.

"¿No soy yo la que tiene que preguntar eso?" dije sonriendo.

"No cuando tu tienes el corazón roto y la razón en Plutón."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Porque lo dejaste si el te ama así desde que tiene memoria."

"Es complicado."

"Descomplicalo."

"Emmett esa palabra no existe."

"Lo se pero lo coherente contigo no funciona pensé que tal vez si lo hago de otra manera entenderás."

"¿Tu crees que si me ama, y que no hizo nada de lo que creo que es por lo que lo deje?"

"Alice si te ama, lo tienes que solucionar _pronto. _Porque muchas veces haces cosas estúpidas para olvidar al amor y evitar que ya no duela muchas veces no son reversibles."

"Desde cuando eres tan bueno y cursi."

"Bueno desde siempre y cursi solo a veces cuando es necesario no lo divulgues es privado." Dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa, el tenia razón; tenía que arreglar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"¿Qué esperas el tiempo es ora?" me apresuro. ¿Como quería que lo hiciera en este instante?

"Pero… y si no me perdona lo que he hecho tal vez no me quiera aceptar." Dije.

"Averígualo, arriésgate."

"Okey, gracias." Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí como relámpago de ahí a busca a Jazz. Si mi Jazz y nada ni nadie me lo va a quitar.

Y fue cuando tropecé con alguien, si nadie dijo que seria sencillo.


End file.
